A dishwasher is a domestic appliance into which dishes and other cooking and eating wares (e.g., plates, bowls, glasses, flatware, pots, pans, bowls, etcetera) are placed to be washed. A dishwasher includes a tub having a number of dish racks onto which such wares are loaded. A hinged door provides user access to the dish racks located in the tub.